Micheal Locke
Micheal Locke best known as Pancho is a professional stuntman and a member of the Dirty Sanchez crew. Pancho is seen as the clown of the group and often the butt of all the jokes. The types of stunts Pancho does usually involve things getting stapled or nailed into or on him, while half the time he's usually the victim of several stunts involving him when he's sleeping. Early Life Pancho came from a family that was "always genetically short" Pancho has been described as a good child and that he even sung in choir at a church. During his teenage years he came into a spot of trouble when a girlfriend at the time gotten drunk with him and fell pregnant. Pancho's parents gave him "a talk" but soon found out that the girl wasn't pregnant with Pancho's child. It was a close call. Pancho developed alcoholism in his early twenties and had also developed a love of skateboarding where he had met the other three. Dirty Sanchez Pancho is often the butt of all the jokes in the series, the victim of being ganged up upon, due to his size, alcoholism and clumsiness. Pancho is seen as the clown of the group and often, clumsily, hurts himself through heavy impact. He is notably the angriest of the four while also being the friendliest, though his anger only comes about whenever Dainton or Pritchard or both do things to him when he sleeps. Speaking of which, Pancho is always the victim of the Pancho's wake up pranks due to passing out from being intoxicated. Pancho is mostly unaware of the things that happen to him until after he wakes up where he reacts with extreme anger. The anger only fuels the Sanchez crew to attack Pancho even more. In series two Pancho began his recovery from alcoholism in order to stop the others from attacking him in his sleep. By series three the reasoning changed to him trying to stop for his future child. However by the movie it seems that he is still into alcohol but not as extreme as previously, instead being at just the right amount. Relationship with the other Sanchez Lee Dainton Pancho fears Dainton. Pancho respects Dainton as a friend but lives in fear that Dainton will do something to him especially as Dainton knows how to exploit Pancho's fear of heights and his small size. Pancho can often see when Dainton crosses the line and tries to stop him but rarely can he get any control. Pancho has been seen to have been working with Dainton to get Pritchard at some points. Despite the fear of wondering what Dainton will do to him the two of them are shown to be good friends at times, evening managing to get along in Phi Phi without killing each other, and Dainton even shows concern for Pancho at times, such as when he nearly drowned in Series 2. Pritchard The only person that Pancho can try to prank or get due to his gullibility and lack of intelligence. Pancho has been seen acting sympathetic around Pritchard whenever Dainton attacks him e.g. when Dainton shaved Pritchard's long hair and upset him, Pancho was able to sympathsis due to the fact he usually get his head shaven. When both are pissed they reveal a very good friendship with each other that they normally don't show sober, even coming up with a variation of You are my Sunshine called You are my Pancho. Dan Joyce Pancho has a neutral friendship with Joyce and rarely gets angry with him despite the fact that Joyce is responsible for a lot of his misfortune. He, like the others, get disgusted with the disgusting things Dan does however Pancho reacts the worse puking at the sight. Pancho and Dan had an agreement in the third series to not mess with each other, which shows that Pancho trusts Dan the most out of all the boys, and indeed even in the film Dan hardly messed with Pancho. After Dirty Sanchez Young pancho.png|Young Pancho Dirty-sanchez-movie-pancho makeup.jpg|Pancho with makeup being applied during the filming of the movie Pancho and pritchard painmen.jpg|Pancho and Pritchard as the Painmen on Balls of Steel D-lock2009.jpg|Pancho gets the D-lock in 2009 Animal logo panch.jpg|Pancho's animal logo He appeared in Balls of steel alongside Pritchard. Of all the Sanchez boys only Pancho has gone on with his life. In series three it was revealed he was going to be married and have a child, a daughter. After Dirty Sanchez Pancho had a second daughter. In 2016, Pancho returned to public appearing on the internet. He once again met up with Pritchard where they had a drink or two. Pancho currently does charity events and has lost weight since the show. External links https://instagram.com/panchatronic/ (Doesn't use that much) Category:People Category:Sanchez crew Category:Stuntman Category:Main Sanchez Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:People from Wales Category:People who have appeared naked Category:People from Europe